


Doom Patrol Ultra!

by 1Boohoooo1



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Doom Patrol (TV), Gravity Falls, Johnny Test (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mansion Fic, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Boohoooo1/pseuds/1Boohoooo1
Summary: The Squirrel lover who fears her own power. The cheerful boy crazed goof who's lost a lot. The obnoxious boy and His dog who were genetically experimented on by the former's own sisters. The grouchy, borderline depressed squid man. The ACTUALLY depressed robot who just wants to help. The alien former slave. The tennis-loving man in purple who craves affection. The Brain in a robot body. And the wheelchair bound kindly man with a mysterious past and dark secrets. They seem completely unrelated, and normally they would be, but fate has brought this oddball group together all in one manor. Life seemed to be passing them by, but when one of them is kidnapped, they are forced to confront their pasts and other issues.
Comments: 2





	Doom Patrol Ultra!

Chapter 1: Meet Our... Heroes(?) 

It was an average morning in Doom Manor...

Doreen Green murmured in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare, gripping her Squirrel tail fervishly. 

"No... Nancy.. I'm sorry.... I'M SORRY!" She screamed as she awoke. She looked around and took a deep breath, rubbing her eyes.

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." She muttered to herself. She shook her head, forcing on a smile as she went to brush her teeth (and her tail). 

"God damn it, Squirrelly, could you fucking keep it down?" Cliff Steele grouched, exiting his room for the first time since he arrived. 

"Oh! Hey, Mr. Steele, you finally left!" Mabel Pines cheerfully interjected.

"Ugh, Mr. Steele was my pops' name. Call me Cliff." Cliff grunted, sounding a bit less annoyed. Mabel nodded with a goofy salute. 

"Alright, who stole my hat?!" Waluigi huffed in annoyance, exiting his own room. Johnny was shoved forward by Dukey before he could sneak off. Waluigi glared as A grumbling Johnny handed over the hat. Squidward looked up from his newspaper to hmmph grouchily before returning to it. 

"Hellooooooo Travellers!" Claptrap exclaimed, exiting his room now. 

"None of us travel." Oola raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's just my catchphrase." Claptrap shrugged awkwardly. 

"Morning everyone. Breakfast will be ready soon!" Niles Caulder called from the other room.

"....I miss eating." Cliff frowned. 

"I mean, I never got to do it, having always been a robot. Was it nice?" Claptrap asked.

"No shit, why else would I miss it?" Cliff snapped. 

"Sorry..." Claptrap flinched.

Later, the group was watching TV with bored expressions, minus Niles, who was in the basement.

"Ugh... No, no, no... Not yet, not yet..." He breathed heavily, glaring at a vault in front of him. But despite his best Concentration, the vault slammed open....

"Hello, old friend...." A demonic voice cackled. 

Suddenly, back upstairs, the group heard a loud explosion that shook the house. 

"W-What was that?!" Oola whimpered. 

A winged demon flew up, holding a squirming Niles. It looked at the group, deemed them not a threat and flew off, cackling. 

"CHIEF!" The group shouted, desperately giving chase, only slightly hesitating at actually leaving the mansion.

And so our adventure begins........


End file.
